1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sighting and observation installation for weapon systems utilizing an optical system such as a periscope.
In weapon systems such as combat tanks, anti-tank defense helicopters in addition to the optical and heat image installations for weapon tracking, laser transmitters for Identification Friend or Foe equipment and telemetry are utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Additional uses of laser transmitters are for trajectory simulation and optical communication, as well as for the utilization of target marker designator, radio-control transmitters for guided missiles, and laser radar. For a number of reasons, it is desirable to coordinate the optical sighting system device and the laser system in such weapon systems.